Quick Questions : Idea, Poll, or Threat?
This article is outdated, as it should only be used As GC history. Includes: * The first "Question" idea. * A Threat * A poll? * More news.... By:Neptune_Ninja_Comics (Neptune) (Neptune7Ninja2Comics) The first " Question" idea. Quick Questions were created on February 6th 2019 when Neptune_Ninja_Comics( or Neptune7Ninja2Comics) (Neptune) Commented this: "Quick Question.......(This is not a poll)........How many times have you changed your profile picture?" (Neptune_Ninja_Comics) (Neptune) (Neptune7Ninja2Comics) The next day Neptune posted : "Quick Question.....(This is not a poll)....How many times have you changed your username on Go comics?" This caused some anger because the "Quick Question" Was the featured comment twice in a row, which also brings to the fact that Neptune won the most featured comment award of February. Then though, what pushed commenters of the edge was when a few days later a user named Yoda posted a Quick Question that also got featured....It read "Quick Question, which Nate Wright private eye case is your favorite?"(Exact spelling.) A user named Arica Jade posted a few long comments about Quick questions and what a bad idea they were. Also Neptune's idea itself got disliked by an amount of users. Neptune however did not give up "Quick Questions" . He still does them from time to time. This resulting in most commenters making peace with Quick Questions. A threat? It seemed like some people thought they were exactly the same thing as polls and were overreacting. No one has said anything about this yet, however the thought that this might cause a war seems like it's going to show up any second. Though there has been some hateful comments about the idea a point was made that "Quick Questions."are harmless. Only some people have hated "Quick Questions." entirely. Though the future has still yet to come. A poll? A lot of commenters have made a point. Quick Questions are similar to polls in a lot of ways. They are also different then polls as well. Why? Here are the top five reasons why: # They start with Quick Question not poll. # They haven't started a war. (Yet) # They aren't used the way polls were once used. # Polls aren't as new. # Some people who don't like polls might not consider them annoying. More news..... another creation of Neptune's ("Go news!") has a report about Quick Questions. Also Edit this article if you want. This is Neptune_Ninja_comics (Neptune7Ninja2comics) (Neptune) Signing out! Co-Reporter of GoNews!'s P.O.V (Master Yoda) (Yoda) It has been said by Neptune that apparently, I've posted the third QQ. So, a strip before the QQ that I post, Neptune asks a QQ which he claims isn't really a poll. I have only seen it when I started and I wanted to say that I have no idea of any polls or anything that has started (I was new to the community) so I decided to post a Question that starts identically to his because it was probably the first question I asked and saw. IMO, they are not the same thing because they haven't gotten anybody banned yet or started a war. The problem with polls is that it started a war and nobody wants to start another one which makes them dislike polls. Quick Questions, though aren't called polls and are new so not many will have heard of them which could get them less agitated. Until a QQ war starts, QQ's are fine and should not be hated because so far only me, Neptune and Henry Hudson have used them. Edit or remove if I don't make sense. This is Master Yoda Signing out! Henry's Thoughts I used to be against quick questions, but now I don't care. . . Category:Community Survey